onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Jevik? Pt 3
Jevik? Pt 3 is the forty-third episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the tenth and final episode of the second season. It is the conclusion to the three part story arc started in Jevik? and serves as the series finale. Due to the episode's large scale, it was never finished and instead was released as clips. Production Production on the episode began on the 11th of June 2014. A clip was released in late 2015. It was originally announced that it would be released at late 2015 but because of Ids5621's work schedule it was delayed. On July 4 2016, Ids5621 released a video announcing that the episode would be pushed back to either late August or early September. Also in the video, he asks on what type of animation he should use for the episode: the story boarding used in Duel or still images. The video also stated that if the episode was not out by the given time scope, then would it be cancelled. On December 18 2016, Ids5621 released a video with a clip of the first scene from the episode, but also announced that the episode had been officially cancelled. Ids5621 also announced that the next few weeks till the New Year, he’ll be periodically uploading clips from the episode in a chronological order from the episode. This means that, while the episode altogether has been scrapped, it's still considered released, albeit in several, incomplete parts. With the release of the Glove Compartment clip, the window of release extended from 2015-2017. Episode Synopsis As the entire episode hasn't receive a complete release, the synopsis will cover the content released in the clips in their order of chronology. *'Scene 1' Myto is seen driving Onipex home from the hospital as a result of the events of Subparway. Onipex explains he has no idea how he's going to be able to get Jevik back to New Tehktra, but Myto insists that they first get him home. Following their interaction with Yeq and Brun in Jevik? Pt 2, Jevik has decided its time he and Pyrex leave Leresh and move on. However, it seems before they had returned to Leresh's Apartment, Yeq and Brun had already vacated the premises, leaving Leresh in a fragile state. Leresh is able to compose himself, finding solace in the fact that Jevik and Pyrex are his true friends. This visibly disturbs Jevik, who still strongly wants to leave, and he realises they may have to do so in a more delicate way, for fear of Leresh. *'Bedroom' Myto brings Onipex home to find his home in a state of disrepair. Onipex breaks down realising he's not smart enough to find Jevik. Garen emerges, apparently asleep in the mess, and Myto fills him in. Garen, in an attempt to cheer Onipex up, with the help of Zeb who was also in the mess, sings a song blaming Onipex entirely for what has happened. Myto decides they head over to his home to decide what to do. *'Bathroom' Jevik finds Leresh in the apartment and posits what would happen if he and Pyrex left. He then get an unsavory answer. *'Moth' Myto recruits the help of Krone, Tilex, Katron, Zeb, Garen, Jex, and Jav to find Jevik, but Myto admits he has no idea of what he's doing and asks suggestions, but no one gives a good one. Zeb suggest using a bright light to bring Jevik out (believing Jevik is a moth), but accidentally kills Tilex with a lighter, and Onipex ask Zeb never gives an idea again. Myto then proposes the city must know about Jevik's disappearance. *'List' Onipex and friends continue their search, until Krone ends up having the crew play board games under the guise of helping. After Krone receives a call, the rest leave. Leresh heads off to work, asking Jevik and Pyrex if they could go grocery shopping for him. Jevik, seeing this as an opportunity to leave agrees and the two of them head out into the street. Unsure what to do, Jevik decides they should steal a car to leave Agrav. *'Beautiful' Jevik coaxes Pyrex to try and flirt with a Car Saleswoman to obtain a vehicle. She is however repulsed by his appearance. The two decide to take an MVT for a test drive and just steal it. The two bicker over who has to get the keys from the desk, with Pyrex being designated for his failure. Onipex and co attempt to file a missing persons report, but they cause is seen as ridiculous and they are quickly dismissed. Garen, having an idea, invites Onipex to his apartment. *'Keys' Pyrex attempt to get the keys, but ends up making out with his reflection instead. After been removed from the building, Jevik explains the keys were in the vehicle the entire time, and the two swiftly drive away. Jessaco confronts Onipex for driving Jevik away, and then violently attacks him when he tries to hit on her. Garen calls Santa Claus in an attempt to located Jevik, but he is arrested before he can. *'MVT'/'Glove Compartment' Making their getaway in the stolen MVT, Pyrex and Jevik encounter a toll booth. They realise Leresh actually works there and flee, destroying the vehicle. *'Chop' Leresh grills Jevik about their "encounter" at the toll booth, with Jevik denying they were there. Leresh's closet once again catches Jevik's eye before he returns to his room, escaping the tense back and forth. *'Pretty Face' The Tehktra Corp Boss attempts to have Onipex join him for a drink after work but finds him in a sad state. He vows to help Onipex find a new friend at the company, and interviews employees. *'Lunch' After Leresh leaves the apartment, Jevik discovers what Leresh has in the closet. Leresh catches him in the act and locks Jevik in a room. *'Store' Yeq and Brun have made it to New Tehktra, escaping Leresh and have come to Bawl's Sacks. After Zeb overhears their conversation pertaining to Jevik, he runs off to warn the others. Bawl, mistreated by the duo, and then also hearing about Jevik, locks them in and teaches them a lesson. *'Message' This is not a clip, but rather, a synopsis of events that occur before Release, as stated by Ids5621. Onipex drops Myto off at the apartment building and waits for him to head inside. Onipex, instead of returning to his home, heads into town. At the same time, Jevik is leaning up against the door he's locked in and he slides down with his head in his arms, he looks up and sees a mirror in the room. Cutting back to Onipex, he looks at his phone and see zero messages. He looks into a store window and see a display of Jevi-dolls. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. Both Onipex and Jevik are in their reflections and they morphs into the events of previous episodes. An interlude of them begins to reenact previous episodes to music, but they're more friendly this time, whilst occasionally cutting back between reality where Jevik is locked in the room and Onipex is walking past and into different stores/streets. As the musical interlude fades, Jevik leans onto the floor covering his face, distraught that he is trapped with no escape. Onipex, realizing he is an idiot for not doing this sooner, starts typing out a long apology message (whilst narrating) on his phone, while he continues to meander through town. He sends the message, hoping longingly it has reached Jevik. A comedic cut to a phone vibrating in an empty apartment (the apartment seen in Duel. Jevik has vacated and left his phone behind). Onipex looks up from his phone and sees a neon sign that reads "The Rusty Mask". He ventures in.﻿ *'Release' Pyrex releases Jevik, but with both trapped inside Leresh's apartment, Jevik decides their next move. *'Bar' Onipex accepts his boss's offer to have a drink, and the two have a friendly conversation. Onipex accepts he will never see Jevik again and his Boss extends his friendship and support. Their conversation is interrupted when Onipex gets a voicemail from Jevik. With his boss's blessing, Onipex grabs his drink and runs off to pursue the call. *'News' *'The Finale' Jevik and Pyrex attempt to formulate a method to leave for good, but Leresh arrives before they can do so. Jevik and Pyrex make it known that they are leaving and do not like Leresh; which drives him to bar their exit brandishing a knife. Onipex arrives just in time and is able to swap Leresh to the floor. The two reunite and settle their dispute and the two break bread. Meanwhile Myto, Krone, Katron, Zeb and Garen are looking for a parking space. Distracted by the reunion, the three do not notice Leresh getting back up. He flings his blade at the door, missing Onipex, and expresses the resentment he feels after never having best friends of his own. He reveals that Lemon, a captive muaka, was the only companion that had kept by his side throughout his life, and that all along he had been a vegetarian. Leresh set Lemon on Onipex, but Jevik took the brunt of the attack, saving Onipex. Leresh took the responsibility of ending Pyrex, but after berating him on his beloved looks, Pyrex unleashed his fury on the matoran. Onipex, finally evading the muaka, finds Jevik bleeding out, pleading at Pyrex that they need to get medical attention. Leresh, with the pair distracted, is able to pull a gun on them and proclaims his actions will send him to jail, but killing them would be a pleasure. After granting them final words, Onipex requests a drink, to which Leresh allows under threat if he made a move for a weapon. Onipex pulls the tab on the drink given to him by his boss and rolls it towards Leresh, confusing him. This summons Magneon, who wreaks havoc on Leresh's Apartment, allowing Onipex and Pyrex to escape with Jevik's body. Onipex and Pyrex are waiting in the hospital waiting room, when Dr Queg brings Onipex to the hospital bed. Onipex is informed that Jevik's part could be utilized in other ways, and he makes his peace. He asks Queg if he can see the body, and its revealed the body is actually that of Jevik Drummer. Jevik is revealed to be actually okay, and he, Onipex, and Pyrex reunite. Onipex then invites the pair to come back to New Tehktra to live with him. Characters Major Characters *Onipex *Myto *Jevik *Pyrex *Leresh *Garen *Katron *Zeb *Krone *Jessaco Minor Characters *Jex *Jav *Tilex *Kero *KC *Lookalike Pedestrians *Car Saleswoman *Officer *Visto *Santa Claus *Tiki-Head *Aggravated Patron *Byrex *Cathy *Procks (cut content) *Bellini Bros. (cut content) *Yeq *Brun *Podan *Brock *Bawl *Tehktra Corp Boss *Magneon *Queg *Espee Mentioned *The Kanohi Stripes *Uncle Steve *Imutii (flashback) Voice Actors *Ids5621 *Jampot Animations *IBIONICLE *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 *Elena Crall *Mason Brown *Jcomix98 *Aagerds *James Larabee *Larnuu Works *Claire Berg Trivia *This episode was originally called Drunken Lullabies when first announced, however, it was later renamed to be part of the three Jevik? episodes. **This effectively made the contest announced in Trash Talker irrelevant. *During the production time for this episode, BIONICLE had been brought back in early 2015, then discontinued again in mid-2016. **This inadvertently still makes the allusion to BIONICLE's cancellation in Jevik? still relevant. **This is also the longest production cycle for an episode, being over two years in production. *A clip of this episode was released on November 2, 2015, featuring Pyrex and Jevik driving an MVT.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4frSJ3_aAg **Another clip of this episode was released on December 18, 2016, featuring an injured Onipex (from the events shown in Subparway) and Myto driving, and Jevik and Pyrex fearful of Leresh.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rum5R-5DLDg This wass the first in the many that would be released to tell the episode's story and conclude the season. *A promotional music video for Garen's song, "It's Your Fault," was animated by CallanLoF to promote this episode's release.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D57vFoESjF0 *With all the clips combined, this is the longest episode of the series, being 43 minutes and 40 seconds long excluding the parody Fandango Movie Clips endslate. It is unknown how much longer the episode would be if it were completed. Continuity *As it's the final part of the arc, this episode directly follows the events of both Jevik? and Jevik? Pt 2. *It also seems to follow what transpired in the Misadventure; Subparway. *The Mahi mentioned in Duel makes an appearance eating Mexican Prune Puffs. *Garen and Zeb are once again seen as a duo, with Zeb actually conscious for once. *This is the first time we see Myto and Garen interact on screen, but it appears the two know each other well. *"What is a skinny pink lump?" can be seen on Onipex's computer, a name he has been called many a time in the series. **Jessaco also refers to him as such later on in the episode. *Also seen on his computer is an attempted search for Cathy, implying Onipex may still be interested since the events of Double Date, despite being deceived at the time. *One of Onipex's posters of Aliki that he removed after the events of Aliki can be seen amongst the refuse in his bedroom. *The clip of "Moth" contains several references to Bully. *Tilex being incinerated is a reference to Tan. *Onipex is once again called a Skinny pink lump **He is also referred to twice as; purple guy. *Cathy and Jessaco both reference the events of The Camera Pt 4. *Garen references the events of Duel, of which Jessaco is still unsure of the conclusion. *Podan and Brock are once again seen at Bawl's Sacks, this time confirmed as employees. *Pyrex once again brings up his former band The Kanohi Stripes. *Santa Claus is seen, and his friendship with Garen follows the events of Father Garen. *Uncle Steve is yet again mentioned, and is revealed to be the source of Onipex's Tiki-Heads. *Krone references Replacement, as does Onipex in reference to Leresh and his shared mask. *The finale greatly mirrors Preview and Episode 1 (Pilot). **Pyrex's final quote is a direct reference to his final quote in Episode 1 (Pilot). *Magneon's lust for Cola makes a return in the episode. *When Onipex names those who helped him, he deliberately excludes Zeb, referencing his dislike of him. Goofs *The corner pillar in Leresh's Apartment is missing in the clip Scene 1. *Jex can momentarily be seen with green eyes in Moth. *There's a multitude of missing footage and dialogue, even beyond what was ultimately cut References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Cancelled Episodes